


Того, что с нами уже нет, все так же держит нас в долгу

by EliLynch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Криденс является к Ньюту среди ночи, чтобы отблагодарить за все хорошее.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлялся от этого арта: http://66.media.tumblr.com/5dfe34f29df2be769503ee99f71adf02/tumblr_oh8g4pBlbd1qimo6go1_1280.jpg   
> (by Viviena).

Сказать, что Ньют удивился — значит не сказать ничего. Нет, он вовсе не возражал против того, чтобы Криденс заходил в его убежище (убежище внутри убежища) в чемодане посреди ночи и оставался хоть до самого утра… но не с такими же целями! Он, оставляя дверь приоткрытой, предполагал, что Криденсу может быть страшно спать одному в непривычной обстановке или он, проснувшись от кошмара, будет нуждаться в утешении.  
Но когда он вежливо спросил у Криденса, почему тот решил навестить его в столь поздний час, смущенный, тяжело дышащий Криденс вдруг принялся стаскивать с себя рубашку. Делал он это поспешно, как будто сам боялся передумать, и бормотал что-то насчет желания отблагодарить Ньюта за все то доброе, что для него было сделано. Ньют настолько растерялся, что даже не сразу отреагировал на его действия, хотя давно приучал себя быть готовым к любым непредвиденным обстоятельствам (тесно общаясь с дикими хищниками, иначе и не выживешь). Дрожащие пальцы Криденса расправлялись с нижней пуговицей, когда оправившийся от первоначального шока Ньюта накрыл его руки своими.  
— Что ты, Криденс, что ты, — тараторил Ньют почти испуганно. — Мне не нужна от тебя _такая_ благодарность. Можешь просто «спасибо» сказать. Или совсем ничего не надо.  
Плечи Криденса поникли. Он как-то разом весь обмяк, как будто до того уверенно держался на ногах лишь из-за стремления воплотить в жизнь благодарственный план.  
— Я вам не нравлюсь, — произнес он с печальной уверенностью человека, лишний раз убедившегося в собственной непривлекательности. — П-простите. Но вам ведь необязательно на меня смотреть, а я многое умею…  
— Ну что ты! — воскликнул Ньют едва ли не с ужасом. От слов Криденса у него голова шла кругом. — Дело совсем не в том, что ты мне не нравишься. Это неправильно. Никто не должен таким образом благодарить другого человека за еду и крышу над головой.  
Ньют, конечно же, осознавал, что Криденс был очень симпатичен. Как знал, он, к примеру, и то, какой рацион питания необходим простудившемуся гиппогрифу. Отстраненно, не соотнося сведения с собой. Живое воображение Ньюта отказывалось работать «нормально», когда дело доходило до его отношений с другими людьми, и поэтому он всю жизнь обходился без сексуальных фантазий о знакомых. В случае с Криденсом, изломанным и глубоко несчастным, подобные фантазии показались бы Ньюту особенно неуместными, но ему не нужно было долго думать, чтобы понять, кто и почему внушил юноше подобные представления о сексуальной жизни. Даже Ньюту, всегда выступавшему за мирное решение любых конфликтов, порой казалось, что Геллерт Гриндевальд заслуживает смерти.  
— Разве это может считаться плохим, если я сам предлагаю? — с удивлением и недоверием спросил Криденс.  
— Плохо, когда предлагаешь, а сам не хочешь. А с моей стороны было бы подлостью соглашаться на это, — тяжело вздохнув, ответил Ньют. — Это все равно принуждение.  
Взгляд Криденса остекленел, и он замер, глядя сквозь Ньюта, ссутулившись больше, чем прежде. Ньют не решился сразу окликать его, дав время побродить в чертогах памяти. Ньюту было невдомек, что именно в тот момент представлял Криденс, и тем более он не догадывался о том, какой кристальной ясностью отличались в памяти Криденса все воспоминания, связанные с мистером Грейвсом. Криденс намеренно цеплялся за каждую деталь, как и за боль, что они несли в себе.

«Когда тебе станет легче, обскур, вероятно, исчезнет, и тебе не нужно будет бояться, что ты снова превратишься в обскури», — говорит Ньют. Добрый. Хочет утешить. Но сам Криденс не знает, чего страшится больше: того, что обскур еще раз вырвется на свободу, или его окончательного исчезновения. Обскур — его, Криденса. Был с ним, кажется, всегда и принадлежит ему одному. Как и боль. И воспоминания.  
Единственный раз, когда мистер Грейвс действительно посмотрел на него с любовью — тот, когда он видел перед собой обскури.  
Криденс не может заставить себя звать мистера Грейвса как-то иначе. Ему показывали газету с движущимся портретом Геллерта Гриндевальда, сопровождавшим статью о его аресте, но это изображение ни в какую не желало накладываться на ценные, светлые воспоминания о мистере Грейвсе.  
Криденса ни к чему не принуждали. Он и в суде настоял бы на этой версии. Или нет, там он умер бы от стыда еще до начала слушания. О вечерах, проведенных с мистером Грейвсом, нельзя было говорить вслух. Как нежен он был тогда… По крайней мере, поначалу.  
— Ты ведь не делал этого с кем-то другим? — спрашивал он вкрадчивым голосом и гладил его, вознаграждал каждый раз, когда Криденсу хватало сил, чтобы прошептать: «Нет». Мистеру Грейвсу нравилось слушать и о том, что то, чем они занимались вдвоем, считалось у не-магов страшным грехом. Его, кажется, забавляла идея, что он и Криденс нарушают какие-то немыслимые табу, просто удовлетворяя свои потребности. Пару раз он угощал Криденса яблоками прямо в постели. «Ешь смело, это не те, что растут в райских садах».  
В яблоках, предлагаемых им, действительно не было ничего особенного. Не из-за них Криденс забывал о том, как тяжелы были их грехи, а из-за особого, голодного взгляда, каким мистер Грейвс глядел на него, когда притягивал (для этого ему не нужно было даже касаться Криденса) ближе.  
Он всегда знал, что и как нужно сказать, чтобы добиться от Криденса полного послушания.  
«Ты хочешь этого? Как ты сам считаешь, это уместный способ благодарности? Мальчик мой! Ты плачешь, тебе больно. Почему ты не остановил меня, если боль была слишком сильной? Не слишком, говоришь? Хотел потерпеть, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие? Криденс, ты не обязан был… В следующий раз предупреди обязательно. Я, честное слово, не хотел спешить, но само твое присутствие в этой комнате вводит меня в искушение. Ты был великолепен. Как ты думаешь, сможешь сделать это еще раз? Попытайся. Ради меня».  
Криденсу было очень стыдно, что из-за такого нерадивого помощника, как он, поиски ребенка, обладавшего могущественной силой, настолько затягивались, и он боялся, что, устав от его бесполезности, мистер Грейвс найдет другого, более смышленого и расторопного компаньона. Мог ли он вытерпеть боль, чтобы выполнить другие желания мистера Грейвса? Да. Определенно, да.  
То, что происходило между ними, он по наивности звал любовью. Теперь прозрел. Но принуждали ли его к чему-то?  
— Нет, — звучал в его голове голос мистера Грейвса. — Использовать можно лишь того, кто хочет быть использованным.  
Кончив, мистер Грейвс отворачивался к стене и некоторое время лежал неподвижно, выравнивая дыхание. Криденс, по его просьбе, произносивший много _грязных_ слов во время… занятий любовью, так ни разу и не набрался смелости, чтобы попросить мистера Грейвса обнять его, несмотря на то, что именно этого ему в те моменты хотелось больше всего на свете.  
После подобных встреч Криденс возвращался домой, уверенный в том, что заслуживает наказания. Мэри Лу считала так же, но как бы сильно она ни хлестала его ремнем по рукам и спине, Криденс думал, что она обходится с ним мягче, чем следовало бы. Его наказывали за опоздания и за (маловероятный по мнению Мэри Лу, ведь кто согласится лечь в постель с таким _уродом_ , как Криденс) блуд с девушками, а на самом деле нужно было уличить в мужеложстве. И, вероятно, убить? Но в то время он по неосторожности полюбил жизнь и не был способен всерьез мечтать о смерти. Даже темноте, живущей в его душе, нравился мистер Грейвс.

Осколки-воспоминания (когда-то картина была целой, и от нее исходил свет), промелькнув перед внутренним взором, кольнули, как обычно, сердце болью и пропали.  
— Я больше ничего не могу дать вам взамен, — с отчаянием сказал Криденс.  
— Так ведь мне ничего и не нужно. Я просто хочу тебе помогать до тех пор, пока ты не адаптируешься в новом для себя мире. Твоей компании мне достаточно, — продолжил спокойно увещевать его Ньют, как будто и не было в их разговоре этой странной долгой паузы.  
— Но почему? Я ведь скучный. Почти ничего не знаю, и пользы от меня никакой.  
Криденс старался помогать мистеру Скамандеру с кормлением животных и уходом за ними, но очень боялся что-то сделать неправильно и по нескольку раз переспрашивал инструкции, а потом корил себя за то, что тратит чужое время.  
— Совсем не скучный, а в том, что ты мало знаешь, нет никакой твоей вины. Я люблю людям новое рассказывать, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Знаешь, про некоторых обитателей моего чемодана даже самым образованным магам мало что известно. Они думают, что это неважно. А ведь это такие удивительные, интересные создания!  
Криденс немного расслабился. Рассказы Ньюта о животных были одной из немногих констант в новом для него мире.  
— Они замечательные, по-моему, — сказал он. — Такие разные. Я и представить не мог, что на свете существуют подобные звери.  
— Вот именно! — просиял Ньют. — Я очень рад, что ты готов про них слушать. Как-то привык к тому, что это меня считают скучным. Слушают вполуха, стараются побыстрее попрощаться.  
— Что вы, — ошарашенно произнес Криденс. — Мне кажется, что вы самый удивительный человек в мире. ( _А если и нет, вы — самый добрый. Теперь я знаю, что это важнее._ ) Сложно поверить в то, что другие волшебники не желают с вами общаться.  
Мистер Грейвс, правда, говорил ему, что магическое сообщество не следует идеализировать. Там тоже есть глупцы, властолюбцы, предатели, воры и убийцы, говорил он. И трусы. Те, кто боится что-то делать самостоятельно, любят диктовать правила остальным.  
Живя в чемодане вместе с животными, большинство из которых были объявлены смертельно опасными и по законам мира магов подлежали уничтожению, он чувствовал, что тоже в некотором роде поддерживает бунт против правительства. Мистеру Грейвсу это понравилось бы.  
Вот только ему пора было переставать думать о том, что понравилось бы мистеру Грейвсу.  
— Спасибо, — снова улыбнулся Ньют, на этот раз смущенно. — Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Ты считаешь так, а очень многих людей я раздражаю. Всегда есть кто-то, кому мы не нравимся, Криденс. Но это не повод думать о себе плохо.  
— И вы уверены, что этого достаточно? — на всякий случай уточнил Криденс. — Я бы на вас не обиделся, услышав, что вам не нравлюсь.  
Ньют грустно вздохнул.  
— Понимаешь, такое предлагать взамен чего-то… этого вообще быть не должно.  
 _Но как же иначе?_  
— Мистер Грейвс говорил, что за все хорошее нужно платить.  
Криденс, до знакомства с мистером Грейвсом рассчитывавший лишь на то, что если будет делать все как надо, то _не_ получит наказания от матери, воспринимал его награды как истинное чудо.  
— Мистер Грейвс был неправ, — помрачнев сказал Ньют. — Особенно в этом плане. Это… не что-то, чем можно платить.  
— Он меня не заставлял, — зачем-то сказал Криденс. — Я сам подумал, что это звучит правильно.  
 _Он направлял. Иначе я бы вообще ни на что не решился._ Криденсу было жутко думать о том, что он мог остаться совсем ни с чем, даже без этих болезненных воспоминаний, окутанных стыдливой сладостью.  
Третья адресованная ему улыбка Ньюта ясно давала понять, что Ньюту чертовски неловко говорить на подобные темы.  
— Я могу понять твои чувства. Ведь на самом деле это способ быть к кому-то ближе. Но не услуга и не товар. Не уверен, понятно ли я объясняю… — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Все-таки у животных с этим куда проще.  
Криденс, совсем недавно ставший свидетелем спаривания двух юных лунтелят, покраснел.  
— Д-да, вы правы. Я хотел отблагодарить его и хотел быть ближе.  
 _Может, я бы все, все простил ему, только бы снова быть рядом…_  
Но это было бы предательством по отношению к Ньюту! Забыл уже, как мистер Грейвс напал на него в подземке? — возопила другая часть его сознания и первая пристыженно затихла.  
— Плохо не то, что ты этого хотел, а то, что он этим воспользовался, — произнес Ньют.  
— Н-но если я был не против… Извините, — оборвал он сам себя, подумав, что выглядит глупо, пытаясь обелить своего же обидчика. — Я больше не буду.  
— Н-ничего страшного. Честно говоря, я в этом вопросе не слишком хорошо подкован.  
— О. Простите, — сказал Криденс, почувствовал себя еще глупее.  
— Все нормально, правда. Дело ведь даже не в этом.  
— А в чем? — спросил Криденс, зябко поведя плечами.  
— В том, что когда человек делает для тебя что-то хорошее, он не ожидает ничего взамен, — серьезно сказал Ньют. — Это в идеале так должно быть. Но люди, к сожалению, часто поступают эгоистично. И… мне очень жаль, что с тобой столь жестоко обошлись.  
— Меня никогда в жизни никто не любил просто так, ничего в ответ не ожидая и не требуя, — честно признался Криденс. — Я не хочу сказать, что сомневаюсь в ваших словах…  
— Но привыкнуть сложно?  
— Не знаю смогу ли привыкнуть.  
— Мне кажется, что сможешь. Ты ведь в самом начале пути, — обнадежил его Ньют.  
Криденс пока не был уверен в том, что действительно двигается куда-то. Слишком уж часто он оглядывался назад.  
— Но я плохой человек. Убийца. ( _Грешник_ , — высказался внутренний голос, в тот момент походивший на голос Мэри Лу). Люди вроде меня любви не заслуживают.  
— Нет-нет-нет! — встревоженно затараторил Ньют. — Ты совсем не плохой!  
— Из-за меня много людей погибло. Даже мама и сестра.  
Не сдержавшись, Криденс тихо всхлипнул. В чем-то ему повезло: воспоминания о тех моментах, когда он был обскури, детальностью не отличались. Отчетливее всего он помнил ощущения. Страшную боль, дикую ярость. Ему весь мир хотелось разрушить из-за предательства мистера Грейвса. Но — и у него до сих пор не было _разумного_ ответа на свое же «почему?» — именно мистера Грейвса он и пальцем (сгустком тьмы) не тронул, хотя была такая возможность. Он хотел, чтобы мистер Грейвс увидел, как сильно ошибся. Чтобы понял, как он ужасно поступил, когда обозвал сквибом и попытался прогнать. Криденс со страхом предполагал, что и в тот момент им руководило подспудное желание понравиться мистеру Грейвсу.  
— Я точно попаду в Ад, — сказал Криденс. Пришедшая на ум мысль, что чужой человек по имени Геллерт, скрывавшийся под внешностью мистера Грейвса, окажется там же, совсем не утешила.  
Осторожно приблизившись к нему, Ньют положил ему руку на плечо. Криденс не вздрогнул. У Ньюта были теплые мозолистые руки, прикосновение отлично чувствовалось сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Обе руки Скамандера покрывали шрамы, и он был готов в любой момент рассказать историю появления каждого из них. Криденсу нравились его шрамы, свидетельствовавшие о смелости и самоотверженности Ньюта. Бледные рубцы на его собственных руках могли поведать всего одну историю, печальную и короткую. «Этот от мамы. И этот. И этот тоже». Их было бы больше, но мистер Грейвс…  
— Криденс, ну что ты, — с искренним сочувствием в голосе произнес Ньют, снова оборвав закольцованную цепочку воспоминаний в его голове. Именно таким тоном он разговаривал с ним, когда нашел, ослабевшего, все еще в облике обскури, в одной из бесконечных нью-йорских подворотен и принялся уговаривать продолжить сражаться за жизнь.  
— Я их убил, — бесцветным голосом повторил Криденс. — Вы меня наказывать должны, а не защищать. Вы слишком хороший.  
 _Я не думал, что такие бывают на свете._ Криденс говорил о наказании, но на самом деле представить не мог, чтобы мистер Скамандер — и вдруг кого-то ударил. Ньют был бесконечно терпелив даже с самыми непослушными животными.  
 _Надоедливее ли я нюхлера?_  
— Ты думаешь так, потому что в твоей жизни совсем не было доброты. Тебе очень тяжело пришлось, Криденс. Мало кто может понять, через что ты прошел.  
— Может, я всего этого заслуживал. Эта сила была во мне всегда, кажется.  
— Но она не с самого начала была деструктивной. Все волшебники с ней рождаются. Но разрушительной она может стать, если ее подавлять. И виноваты в этом те, кто вынуждает детей так поступать, а не они сами.  
— Но я, наверное, мог это как-то остановить… — неуверенно сказал Криденс. Без наказаний матери в его жизни очень быстро размылись ранее незыблемые барьеры между черным и белым, правильным и ложным. Приходилось искать ответы самостоятельно. — До того, как начались убийства.  
— Обскуры — очень редкое явление, их никто никогда всерьез не изучал, — ровным спокойным голосом продолжил Ньют. — Мы знаем только, почему они появляются и как действуют. Раньше ни один носитель обскура не мог его контролировать. Вот это точно известно. Магические способности сами по себе нейтральные, не отдают предпочтение добру или злу. Все зависит от того, как волшебник ими пользуется.  
— Я надеюсь, что однажды смогу использовать магию во благо, — сказал Криденс. «Сэр» хотелось прибавить ему в конце, но Ньют, со свойственной ему мягкой настойчивостью, давно уже объяснил Криденсу, что не чувствует себя сэром и хочет быть для него не более, чем Ньютом. В крайнем случае, если Криденсу совсем некомфортно обращаться к нему по имени, то «мистером Скамандером».  
Имя мистера Грейвса (« _Персиваль, как красиво_ ») он узнал именно от мистера Скамандера.  
Мистер Скамандер был предельно честен с ним. Не обещая легкой жизни и не суля почета в магическом мире, он говорил, что может быть, может быть, магию Криденса еще удастся вернуть в ее изначальное состояние. Поэтому (помимо очевидной причины — спасения от агентов МАКУСА) Криденса и везли в Англию. Ньют хотел посоветоваться насчет его состояния с одним, как он выразился, мудрым старым знакомым.  
— Я верю, что однажды у тебя это получится, — кивнул Ньют. — Может быть, ты почувствуешь изменения еще до того, как мы попадем в Хогвартс, ведь здесь ты в безопасности. Больше нет нужды подавлять свои эмоции.  
— Но если я перестану, разве обскур не вырвется на свободу? Не хочу, чтобы и здесь кто-то пострадал. Вы или животные, — поделился с ним еще одним страхом Криденс.  
— К сожалению, я не могу дать тебе абсолютно точных гарантий, что этого не произойдет. Но ты только вредишь себе, постоянно думая о возможных катастрофах. Поверь, я готов справляться с непредвиденными ситуациями. Просто… расслабься. Постарайся не думать о плохом.  
Он ласково погладил юношу по плечу, и Криденс кивнул в ответ. Он походил на отличника, готовящегося сдать самый важный экзамен в жизни.  
— Я постараюсь, мистер Скамандер.

После этого Криденс счел за лучшее ретироваться обратно на свою походную постель, которую Ньют поставил для него в «южной» теплой части чемодана, рядом с кусочком тропического леса. Только свернувшись там клубком и накрывшись с головой одеялом, Криденс позволил себе воскресить в памяти отдельные фрагменты недавней беседы. Не ее начало ( _Стыдно! Предлагал себя… словно… словно… шлюха_ ), а успокаивающий тон голоса Ньюта и его ласковые слова. Для Криденса они звучали столь же дико и странно, как произносимые волшебниками заклинания.  
Позволить себе чувствовать в полную силу. Не одергивать себя, не обвинять. Расслабиться. Не ждать, что от него потребуют платы. Позволить себе… порадоваться?   
_Ты забыл, чем это обернулось в прошлый раз?_  
Но Ньют, он совсем другой!  
Неизвестный волшебник, носивший личину Грейвса, хотел заполучить его силу, и Криденс, несмотря на обиду и боль, мог хотя бы понять ход его мыслей. Доброта Ньюта обескураживала, выбивала почву из-под ног. Какая-то часть Криденса продолжала искать фальшь в его словах, а не найдя, готова была плакать от растерянности. А ведь (еще одно кажущееся безумным озарение) Ньют и плакать ему не запретил бы. По какой-то невозможной, необъяснимой причине его, глупого и бесполезного, кажется, обещали любить. Просто так. Слова «любить» Криденс, впрочем, избегал даже в мыслях, заменяя на «терпеть» или «защищать». Помогать. Воспринимать как друга.  
Несмотря на настойчивые и очевидные отказы Ньюта, Криденс ничего не мог поделать с собственной потребностью, острой необходимостью дать ему что-то взамен, пусть даже тайно, чтобы не повторять сегодняшнюю сцену.  
Обскур.  
Единственным, что по мнению самого Криденса было в нем ценного, оставался обскур. Возможно, он и правда научился бы его контролировать ради мистера Грейвса, не реши тот побыть с ним искренне-жестоким, но об этом думать было больно и бесполезно.  
Мистер Скамандер говорил ему, что от обскура нужно избавиться. Для его же блага. Мистер Скамандер любил самых разных диких животных, включая тех, что другим магам казались опасными тварями. Мистер Скамандер мог бы изучать обскура внутри Криденса, как изучал того, что остался от умершей девочки (Криденс однажды долго смотрел на него, чувствую себя так, словно разглядывает надгробие на могиле дальнего родственника), но не собирался пользоваться этой уникальной возможностью.  
Если Криденс как-то избавится от обскура, мистер Скамандер порадуется за него, скажет, что теперь-то он уж точно в безопасности. Но без обскура останется ли в нем что-то, что может заинтересовать мистера Скамандера? Захочет ли он быть его другом, когда Криденс будет окончательно спасен?  
Криденсу страшно верить. Темноту в себе он знает намного дольше, чем мистера Скамандера, и, несмотря на заботливость и отзывчивость последнего, пока что не готов _расслабляться_ , рискуя потерять обскура.  
— Но тебе и не нужно принимать решение прямо сейчас, — смалодушничав, шепотом произнес в темноту Криденс и погладил себя по плечу — там, где его касался Ньют. Воспоминания об этих прикосновениях, в отличие от прикосновений мистера Грейвса, не сводили с ума, не прошивали электрическими разрядами, но дарили ощущение тепла и… уюта? Сидя в холодной комнате на втором этаже церкви, молясь перед сном, он представлял себе это незнакомое чувство — ощущение уюта — именно так.  
 _Вот бы путь до Англии длился вечно._

Затворив дверь за Криденсом, Ньют прижался лбом к дверному косяку, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. В последний раз он вел столь долгий разговор с другим человеком много лет назад, в другой стране и при совсем иных обстоятельствах. Его тогдашнюю собеседницу звали Литой, и она слушала его и вполовину не так внимательно, как Криденс. Он пытался помочь ей, еще не заучив тогда, что поведение человека, изнывающего от душевной боли, может в корне отличаться от поведения страдающего животного. Люди доверяли ему куда меньше, чем дикие звери. Некоторые предпочитали лелеять и взращивать свои страдания, утверждая, что справятся самостоятельно. В случае с Литой Ньюту ничего не оставалось, кроме как отступать под ее презрительным взглядом, признавая поражение.  
Но Криденс — Криденс был совсем другим. И несмотря на усталость и недавно пережитый шок, Ньют улыбался, веря в то, что только что немного облегчил его невидимую ношу.  
«Спасти можно лишь того, кто желает быть спасенным», — напоминал он себе каждый раз, когда хотел влезть в чужие дела, но понимал, что его советы там никому не нужны.

Но Криденс… Какие бы слова ни произносил Криденс, Ньют слышал: «Пожалуйста, помоги мне».


End file.
